


Laidback

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: All the stress, Hawke Has A Twin, Just for giggles, Varric is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Varric makes a comment. Varric is very wrong.





	Laidback

The elder Hawke twins were known for balancing one another out, Elia was often reckless and unpredictable while Evangeline was a bit lot more stable and less likely to threaten violence. That being said, it was fairly common to see one riling the other up, more often than not it was Elia doing the riling and Eve doing the freaking. After years of the same routine, however, Elia’s antics began to lose their effect her on her younger twin to the point where Evangeline barely flinched anymore. This didn’t go unnoticed by one of their friends. 

 

“Well would you look at that.” Varric grinned as he leaned back in his chair and gave Eve a once over, “Someone’s looking laidback today. Ginger not pulling any stupid stunts?” Eve snorted at the comment, pulling out the chair opposite the dwarf and sitting down, leaning one elbow on the table.

“You’re mistaken my friend. I’m not actually laidback. I’m stressed twenty-four seven. Have you seen the people I spend time with?” She grinned just as Elia came running into the room and hid under the table. 

“Qunari are mean people!” Elia cried, poking her head out to see if she was followed.

“Ya see?” Eve sighed as Varric laughed and took a swig of his drink.

“I do not envy you, Fluffy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just thought this was a bit of fun. Inspired by a picture LeafBaby sent me that I do not know the source of.


End file.
